The Fosters: One Shots
by QueenNefertiti
Summary: Here you will find a series of short stories written from my favorite show in the world. The stories will be in no particular order, but I hope you enjoy!
1. Not today, Satan

Lena left Anchor Beach around lunchtime due to having a migraine. The migraine was so excruciatingly painful that it had her sensitive to every source of light and sound. The brunette's day started off fairly normal, but soon erupted into what became utter chaos. By the time the warning bell rung for first period Lena already had to suspend four students for fighting. After assigning over fourteen students to in school suspension and after school detention including her twin boys, she'd had enough. Her head was pounding and when it was time for second block to eat lunch she decided to leave. The principal just wanted to get home and lie down for a couple hours before it was time for her wife and children to get home as well as prepare for dinner. When she walked inside of her home she dropped her purse and briefcase by the front door, something Stef absolutely despised of. Lena barely had enough energy to take her belongings out of the SUV let alone carry them all the way to her office. When she got to the kitchen she made a cup of chamomile tea with peppermint, honey, and lemon. She searched the cabinet for her Lavender essential oil and rubbed a drop on her temples to relax her. Lena finished drinking her tea and went into the living room to lie down on the sofa; there she drifted off into dreamland . . .

 **The Foster Residence**

 **3:25 P.M.**

Lena slowly wakes up when she hears the school bus driving away and her children enter their home loud as usual.

"MAMAAAA!" Jude yelled at the top of his lungs.

"MAMAAA! WHERE ARE YOU?" Lena sighed. _Well there goes my peace_ she thought to herself as she rubbed her temples. The mother could already feel her migraine resurfacing.

"MAAA-"

Lena jumped up and walked out into the hallway. "Jude what is it, son?! Why are you yel—Brandon, let your brother go right this instant!" She yelled seeing Brandon with his brother in a headlock and wailing on him. Lena ran over to try to pry her son off of his twin. Once she broke them up, she stood between the boys to put some distance between them. With one hand on Jude's chest and the other on Brandon, she asked again.

"Someone better explain to me what is going on, NOW!" Lena yelled.

"Mama, Brandon tri-"

"Jude won't gi-"

Lena winced in pain when both her boys tried to plead their case at the same time. "STOP!" She yelled. "One at a time, Brandon?" She asked calmly, removing her hands from their chest and placed them on her hips.

"Jude won't give me my detention slip back, he's being such an ass!" Brandon explained trying to grab Jude again.

"Uh Uh!" Lena said stopping him before he could hit Jude again. "Park it! Both of you!" She yelled pointing towards the living room couch. "Jude, you sit to the left and Brandon you sit to the right!" The ten year old's did what their mother asked of them knowing that they were already sliding on thin ice. Lena sat on the coffee table and massaged her temples before looking at her boys. Both sets of twins were the spitting image of her from their olive skin tone to her curly hair, but had Stef's green eyes and blonde hair color.

"Give me the detention slip Jude." Lena said reaching out her hand.

"Mama please let me ex-" Lena cut Brandon off mid sentence by raising her hand to silence him.

Lena looks over the detention slip. " So you got in trouble again by the same teacher after you and Jude left my office from getting ISS for fighting?" She asked looking at her son. Brandon just held his head down and fidgeted with his fingers.

Lena nodded her head; she had a house to clean and dinner to prepare before her wife got home. The exhausted mother was not in the mood to discipline her sons right now. "The both of you go up to your rooms and start on your homework…" She then looked at Jude. "COMPLETE your homework." She said knowing that Jude was a stickler for that. "I do not want to hear a peep from either of you until mom gets home and dinner, understood?"

"Yes mama." The boy said in unison.

"Now go." Lena said sternly as she watched the twins grab their backpacks and head upstairs.

"Girls!" Lena yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Mam?" Both girls asked from the top of the staircase.

"Come here please."

"Hey mama." Mariana and Callie said giving their mother a hug and kiss.

"Hey sweethearts how are my girls? Huh? Have a good day today?" Lena asked wrapping both arms around her fourteen-year-old twins leading them to the kitchen.

"I had a great day mama! Mr. Odion made me captain of the robotics team this year!" Mariana squealed and Callie rolled her eyes.

"That's great baby! I'm so very proud of you, didn't I tell you that you could do it?" Lena said hugging and kissing her daughter on the forehead. Mariana smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Callie? What about you honey? Mama could use some more good news right about now." Lena smiled walking over to where her hotheaded teen was sitting on the stool. Lena wrapped her in her arms and propped her head on top of the girl's wild blonde curly hair.

Callie shrugged. "It was going good until Mrs. Porter took my phone away from me. She said that she was going to put it on your desk along with my write up for detention tomorrow. Do you have my phone? Can I have it now?" Callie said rolling her eyes. Lena let go and looked at her daughter. Mariana watched on as she opened a mini bag of raw carrots knowing that she was probably about to witness the death of her hardheaded sibling. Stef is usually the parent that hashes out all of the spankings, but every child knew that when their mama reached her breaking point, their behinds would be at the mercy of the Lord. Lena looked at Callie, furious at the child. She clenched her jaws together and rubbed her face with her right hand.

"Callie, how many times do mom and I have to tell you about taking your phone out in class?"

Callie started to speak but Lena held her hand up. She couldn't listen to another one of her children justify why they showed their asses at school today. You'd think they'd be on the straight and narrow being that their mom is the principal, but Lena saw more of her kids in her office than of the other students on campus.

"You know what...just…save it for when mom gets home. I have to start dinner so help Mariana set the table and straightened up downstairs." Lena stated looking at her daughters as they proceeded to do what was asked of them.

"So…Mama, Porter didn't give you my phone?" Callie asked slowly. This child was stepping on eggshells here.

"CALLIE FOSTER!" Mariana jumped as Lena yelled. She stopped chopping the vegetables and pointed the knife in the teen's direction to warn her.

"Okay…okay…sorry Ma!" Callie said wide-eyed and started setting the table like she was told.

Mariana was stunned. _Mama is not playing with us today s_ he thought to herself as she finished her last carrot and started to help set the table. Neither teen saying a word as they completed the rest of their chores.

"Mama, we-we're finished with everything." Mariana said as she and Callie entered the large kitchen thirty minutes later.

Lena turned the oven off. "Okay. One of you go and get your brothers. We have to pick Frankie up from daycare." She said tiredly, turning to face her daughters.

"I'll go!" Callie raised her hand and left the kitchen running up the stairs as fast as she could to avoid being alone with her mother.

Lena grabbed her car keys off of the table by the front door and Mariana followed closely behind her. Once they made it outside she noticed that she'd left something behind. "Mariana will you go inside and get my wallet out of my purse please?" She asked.

"Yes mam!" Mariana answered and ran back into the house.

Lena walked towards her platinum; crème colored 2016 Cadillac Escalade ESV and shook her head at how dirty it was. Stef was supposed to wash it yesterday, but instead decided to dance on Lena's last nerves when she got home from her shift.

"Mom was supposed to wash you, but I guess she had other plans." She said running her fingers along the driver side door.

"Mama, were you just talking to your truck?" Mariana chuckled opening the door to the SUV.

"I was huh?" Lena looked at her daughter and let out a soft smile. Mariana laughed as she placed her mother's wallet in the armrest. "What in the hell is taking your sister and brothers so long to get to this truck?" She asked looking towards the house for any sign of them. Lena honked the horn three times in an attempt to run them out of there. After five minutes passed, the fuming brunette stepped out of the SUV and headed towards the front door. Mariana could hear her mother's heels hitting the stoned walkway from the truck. _Ooh they're all about to get it_ She said to herself as she watched Lena enter the house, slamming the door behind her.

Lena took a deep breath before she started her ascend upstairs. The closer she got to the top the louder she could hear the bickering going on between her youngest and eldest. The exhausted mother swung open the door to the boys room and the sight before her just made her want to tear all three of their asses up. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Callie and Jude were in the middle of a whole brawl while Brandon ignored them all together as he sat in his game chair playing his video game with his noise cancelling headphones on. Lena got the strength of God in her and pulled Callie and Jude off of one another. Lena drew her arm back as far as she could and gave the wannabe UFC fighters five incredibly hard whacks on their behinds. She snatched Callie and Jude up by their arms and shoved them out of the room. "Truck. NOW!" She yelled pointing down the stairs. Lena turned her attention towards Brandon to find him completely oblivious to what was going on, making her even angrier. The curly haired woman had come to the end of her rope. She walked over and snatched Brandon's headphones off.

"MAMA!" Brandon looked to her shocked. "Those are three-hundred dollar Beats! You're gonna break them!" He said looking at Lena as if she had gone crazy.

"Yeah? Well your ass will be broken if you do NOT GET IT DOWNSTAIRS AND INTO THE CAR BRANDON FOSTER." Lena yelled grabbing him and smacking his behind as many times as she could before he made a b-line to the car. Brandon got off real lucky because she was about to let him have it. Lena shook her hand to get rid of the sting from firing their little asses up. She locked the house up and drove to pick Frankie up. The entire ten-minute drive to The Lighthouse Academy was filled with silent tears and sniffles. On the way back home the kids managed to fall asleep giving their mama some much needed peace and quiet. Lena pulled into the driveway and let up the garage to park the SUV inside. "Kiddos wake up, we're home!" She said stepping out to remove Frankie from her car seat. "Boys, Callie, I said wake up we're home." Lena said gently shaking their legs as Frankie tightly held her little arms around her neck snuggling deeper into her.

"Everyone go wash up for dinner and do so quietly." Lena pleaded looking to both sets of twins. They quietly went on to do what was asked and came back down for dinner.

"Mama." Frankie whined reaching for her mother. "Mama!" Frankie began kicking and screaming. Lena knew that she was still sleepy and that along with being hungry put the two-year-old in an irritable mood.

"Baby what's the matter?" Lena sighed picking the toddler up. "Mama has to get dinner on the table or else mommy's gonna let me have it." She stated rocking her daughter from side to side. "Are you hungry?" Lena asked her and baby Frankie slowly nodded and said. "Uh huh."

"Okay baby, you have to sit at the table with your big sisters and brothers so that I can fix you something okay?" Lena said putting Frankie back into her highchair. To her own astonishment, Frankie happily obliged.

"What's for dinner mama?" Brandon asked looking at her with his big green eyes.

"Um, I decided to make mommy's favorite dish tonight. Herb Crusted Halibut with a side of rice pilaf and steamed vegetables."

"Mm. Mm. Mm!" Brandon said. "This is going to be dee-licious!" He said licking his lips and rubbing his tummy.

Lena chuckled. "Thank you sweetheart!" She replied running her hands through his curls. "I hope you enjoy every bite." She placed a plate in front of Brandon and gave him a kiss. She looked up at the kitchen clock and it read 7:50 P.M. Stef would be home in ten minutes. After Lena finished fixing everyone's plate she filled the teakettle with water and put it on the stovetop.

Brandon stood up from the table and turned on the television that Stef had built into the wall of the kitchen. Lena was not a fan of it and would only turn it on when she was home alone cooking dinner.

Lena moved the kettle to a cooler eye. "Brandon c'mon. You know the rules, no TV during family dinner time son." She reminded him since he acted as though he forgot. "Turn it off."

"But mamaa, the new Henry Danger is about to come on!" He whined. With both sets of twins acting older than their years on occasion. It was times like this when Lena forgot just how young her children were once they started whining and pouting.

"Yeah c'mon mama! Pleaseee." Jude pleaded, putting his hands together and poking his bottom lip out.

"You both heard what I said." Lena said raising an eyebrow leaving no more room for discussion. Soon exhaustion began to take over her body and she mustered up just enough will power to take the trash out. The mother of five would've made one of her ten or fourteen year old's handle it, but she couldn't trust them as far as she could throw them. Not today.

Brandon dropped his head and pouted all the way to the TV and back to his seat at the table. While sulking he came up with a diabolical plan. Start a family food fight.

The oldest twin by two and a half minutes balled his rice pilaf up in his hand and chunked it at the side of Jude's face. "Ha! Got eem!" Brandon yelled throwing his hands high in the air to celebrate his victory.

Jude gasped. "WHAT IS YOUR DEAL BRO?!" He asked him while throwing his halibut at Brandon, getting it in his hair.

"GROSSS!" Brandon said picking up more rice and sauce, this time throwing it in his older siblings direction.

"AHHH! I'M GOING TO FREAKING KILL YOU, B! YOU'RE A DEAD MAN WALKING!" Callie screamed getting up to wrap her hands around Brandon's neck. Brandon started to choke a little.

"Callie stop it! You're hurting him, he can't breathe you idiot!" Mariana said trying to separate her siblings, but to no avail.

Lena heard the ruckus from inside of the garage and opened the door to see Jude throwing rice at Frankie who started to bawling her eyes out and Mariana trying to break the fight up between Callie and Brandon. The woman suddenly became enraged and started seeing the color red. _Not today, Satan. Not today!_ She said to herself.

"ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!" Lena yelled as loud as she could, her hand hitting the counter hard to gain their attention. Frankie continued to cry as her siblings hearts sunk in horror when they heard their mother yell. She walked over to the table to take Frankie from her highchair. "Now you all listen and you listen to me good because this is your last and final warning." Lena said sternly, her eyes trying to penetrate their souls. "I do not even want to know what just happened during dinner tonight, but what I do know is that THREE out of my five children, CALLIE, BRANDON, AND JUDE." She exclaimed. "ARE SECONDS FROM GETTING THE WORSE ASS WHOOPING OF THE CENTURY! YOU'RE ALL FINISHED WITH DINNER NOW GET UPSTAIRS, TAKE YOUR BATHS, AND WAIT FOR MOM TO GET HOME! IF I HEAR ANOTHER PEEP FROM EITHER OF YOU TONIGHT SO HELP ME GOD, I WILL GROUND YOU UNTIL THE MIDDLE OF NEXT YEAR! SO TRY ME AGAIN IF YOU BAD! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

All four kids were at a standstill, afraid to even answer the question aloud. Instead they all nodded in agreement.

"Pardon me? DO…I...MAKE…MYSELF…CLEAR?" Lena repeated the question. Not using manners in the Foster household will get a child snatched up quick fast and in a hurry.

"Yes mam." The children replied leaving the kitchen.

"Mariana will you take Frankie upstairs with you honey? Give her a bath and wash the sauce out of her hair while I clean up this mess please." Lena said handing little Frankie to her sister.

It was 8:30 P.M. when Stef pulled into the driveway. She did not expect to arrive home this late, but duty calls. The blonde yawned as she exited her new state trooper cruiser; it had been one hell of a day. _I hope Lena is in the mood tonight_ she thought as a grin crept across her lips. Little did she know that her wife's day was just as bad. Stef entered the house and before she could even shut the door she trips over Lena's briefcase. Luckily she caught herself before her face hit the corner of the table in the foyer. Stef shook her head in disbelief. "How many times do I have to preach to this woman?" She said after she regained her balance.

Lena signed when she heard a loud thud and someone scrambling in the foyer. She couldn't help but think it was one of the kids. "I SWEAR IF I SEE ONE OR MORE OF YOU OUTSIDE OF YOUR ROOM, MAY THE LORD HAVE MERCY ON Y-" The brunette quit hollering after she saw her wife closing the front door.

Stef turned around and let out a wide smile. "My wife is home, I'm a happy woman!" She said running towards her wife. Stef picked Lena up and planted several kisses on her face and lips, but her wife wasn't impressed at all. She was completely stale. "Alright, who's the problem child today?" Stef asked as she put her wife down. The smile that was on her face fully disappearing.

After Stef finished her dinner, Lena told her everything that unfolded today as they cleaned the kitchen. The couple walked upstairs together to talk and discipline their children as a consequence of today's shenanigans. Lena walked back downstairs to fix herself a glass of wine while Stef got Frankie situated.

When Lena came back up, she walked into her bedroom to find her wife lying on the bed in her gym shorts and sports bra holding Frankie above her head. The blonde absolutely adored her baby and she loved using her as a weight, Frankie loved it. Lena walked over and sat down on her side of the bed waiting for Stef to finish playing with Frankie.

"Hi." Lena said softly kissing wife's lips.

"Mmm. Hey baby." Stef moaned into the kiss. As she tried to deepen it Frankie pulled on Lena's bun to separate the two.

"OW!" Lena squealed trying to untangle the hair that was wrapped around the child's tiny fingers.

"Mommy no kissy, play mommy, play!" Frankie said as she bounced up and down on Stef's stomach.

Stef let out a laugh. "Ah, mommy's all played out baby girl how about we settle for and episode of Peppa Pig instead?" She implied grabbing the remote to power on the TV.

Frankie only made it ten minutes into the Peppa Pig show before she fell asleep on Stef's chest. "Aww honey, she's so cute when she's sleeping!" Stef said to her wife while admiring their baby.

"Mmhm." Lena mumbled reaching over to rub Frankie's back. "Yes she is, but she is as bad as an ape with an ice pick. I blame you for that Mrs. Foster." She said giving the toddler a kiss on the forehead.

"Wha-Me? No way! That's so not fair!" Stef gasped pretending to be shocked. "How are you going to put the blame on me? You're the one that gave birth to all five."

"I can and I will." Lena smirked. She loved to share moments like this with her beautiful wife. "They may look like me, but you definitely play a big role in their genetic make up as well Mrs. Mam because they're all bad as hell. Just like you were when you were their age." She continued. "But that little one right there on your chest" Lena pointed "only has my curly brown hair and complexion, the rest is all you honey." Lena said smiling. It was true, Frankie was definitely Stef's mini me. You would think that she had given birth to the child. The only difference is that Frankie has light gray eyes. Where she got those from? Lena and Stef may never know.

"Careful, Foster." Stef said looking to her wife. "My children are not bad!" Her voice stern as she tried to keep a straight face, but failed and burst into laughter when Lena looked at her with her eyebrow raised. Something that turned Stef on every time it happened.

"Uh huh, as I thought." Lena laughed when her wife struggled to lie about how bad they were. "Go put her in the bed."

Stef got up to take Frankie to her room. She gave her a kiss on the cheek before gently placing her inside of the baby bed. "Nighty night baby girl. Sweet dreams." She smiled.

On the way back to their bedroom Stef was hoping that she'd get lucky tonight now that all of the kids were settled. When she opened and closed the door she noticed that Lena had turned over on her side and went to sleep. _Uh uhh, she better wake up!_ Stef said to herself as she ran and pounced on Lena peppering her with what seemed like one hundred kisses.

"Ouch Stef! Why are you so rough with me?" Lena groaned when she felt the weight of the muscular state trooper bearing down on her. Lena knew exactly what her wife needed from her when she came in from work earlier. Stef just couldn't keep her hands off of her tonight. It was evident that Stef was sending her wife _I want to fuck all night long_ signals, but Lena was extremely exhausted and paid it no never mind. "Honeyyy." Lena whined when she felt Stef begin to suck on her neck and nibble on her earlobe.

"What baby?" Stef said flipping Lena onto her back while she continued to straddle her. "I've had a long day and you already know just what I need."

"Honey I'm tired. Please." Lena begged as she placed her hands on the cop's thighs.

"Come on babyyy." Stef pleaded as she began to nibble on the sweet spot just below Lena's neck. The one spot she could never resist no matter what. Lena let out a long moan, squirming beneath the blonde. " See, t-this r-right here is exactly how we ended up with the five we have now woman." Lena managed to say between moans.

"What if I said I wanted another one?" Stef asked placing her oh so talented tongue in Lena's entrance. The cop rewarded her goddess with one long slow lick and once she made it to her clit she sucked the sweet bundle of nerves into her mouth.

"Ha! Wishful thinking f-fos" Lena struggled to speak, moaning louder as she watched her wife eat her pussy with beguiling precision.

A coy smile swept across the blondes face as she tied her hair back. _Hmph! We'll see about that. You're about to get the businessss_ Stef thought looking up at her wife who was completely lost in pleasure.

The end

 **A/N: I can not put into words how much I love The Fosters, but all of that soft parenting you see on the show irritates my soul. You will not read too much of that in my stories. If a child steps out of line in mines, best believe they're going to get put right back in their place. A little something called 'tearing that ass up'. But don't worry I'm not going to get carried away with it. A little tough love never heart anybody. Hell, if I'd done half of the things that Stef and Lena's children did at that age, my parents would've beat my ass all the way to Timbuktu and back and I'd still have trouble trying to sit down till this day and I'm 23 now LOL. I hope to keep you all entertained because I have a lot more where this came from. Enjoy =D**


	2. The Return of Gretchen

After school had ended for the day, Lena held a meeting with her staff about changing the curriculum so that test scores would rise significantly higher than just above average. Once the meeting was over, the principal went back to her office to pack up her things. There was a light knock at the door.

"Come in." Lena said, signing off of her computer.

"Mama?" Brandon said innocently as he walked into her office.

Lena turned her computer off and gave her five year old her full attention. "Yes dear?" She said picking up her purse.

"Can we go home now? I want mommy." He complained, rubbing his eyes. Brandon hated staying at school longer than he had to on the days that Lena had staff meetings. Sometimes Stef would get off of work early and would be able to pick him up, sometimes she didn't, but that was something neither him nor Lena could control.

"Yes baby, just one sec. I'm trying to gather the rest of my belongings." She smiled at him. He looked so adorable today with his white teenage mutant ninja turtles t-short, blue jean shorts, and Air Jordan 3 infrareds on. To top it off he had the cutest little man bun in his head with the sides of his hair tapered. This kid is the spitting image of her wife and just as hardheaded as she was when she was his age. Whenever Brandon got into trouble with Lena and she reported it to Stef the blonde tries to blame her ex husband's genetics for the child's acting out.

"Okay.." The five year old replied softly as he walked around her desk and tried to climb onto her lap.

Lena tried to pry his tiny arms from around her neck so that she could finish packing her things. "Honey, give mama a minute so th-"

"Nooo!" Brandon pouted. "Pick me up, mama!" He begged as tears began to form in his eyes.

The curly haired woman sighed and picked the child up and placed him onto her hip. It had been an incredibly long day for Lena, she was tired and sleepy and knew that her son was to. Brandon either becomes one of the two when he's tired, super cranky or super needy. She grabbed all of her work and walked out of her office. As Lena was locking up, the assistant principal, Monte Porter came up behind her and touched the small of her back making Lena flinch and turn around. Brandon who was lying on her shoulder halfway asleep popped his head up and furrowed his brows at the woman that caused his mother to move and disturb him.

"I apologize for startling you." Monte said lovingly. A smile appearing on her face.

Lena shifted Brandon to her other hip. "It's fine, how may I help you?" Lena asked in a slightly aggravated tone, letting the woman know that she had less than a minute to spare.

Monte sensed the urgency and irritation in the principal's voice and decided she'd just cut right to the chase. "Here are the quantity reports you needed me to complete." She said handing Lena a manila folder.

"Good deal, thank you Monte. I will review them when I get home." Lena said as she begins to walk away, Monte hot on her tail. "Um, do you need anything else?" Lena turned around and asked.

"Um.." Monte shifted nervously from side to side. "I was wondering if we could hang out later tonight and have a few drinks, you know, a girls night out. What do ya say?" Monte asked.

Lena checked to see if Brandon was asleep and looked at Monte. "You and I both know what the answer to that question is, Monte." She turned and walked away leaving Monte to reevaluate her life. After learning that the woman kissed her wife, Stef made it clear to the both of them that their relationship had to be strictly business and school related. Anything outside of that wouldn't be tolerated.

Lena put Brandon into his booster seat and drove home. As she pulled her S550 into the driveway, a wave of heat flooded her body when she saw a familiar car parked along side the curb. A car she knew all too well and to be honest wanted to forget about, a pearl white Lexus LC500. Lena put the car in park and rubbed her temples and asked the lord to give her strength. She took a sleeping Brandon out of his constraints and placed him onto her hip. As Lena got closer to the front porch she could see Gretchen in plain sight on the swing with what looked like a child beside her.

"Well hi there Lena." Gretchen said with a smile. "I thought you'd never come home."

Lena hurried and unlocked the front door. Gretchen and the girl with her walked in behind her. "I have to lay my son down." She said to her ex wife as she started her ascend up the stairs.

When Lena came back down she spotted Gretchen looking around the living room at the pictures of her, Brandon, and Stef. "Son huh?" Gretchen asked as she put the picture of Lena, Stef, and Brandon at Disney World back onto the coffee table. She turned her attention to Lena waiting for Lena to give her some sort of an explanation.

"Yeah, my son." Lena replied looking at the little girl holding the woman's hand. She had to admit, the little girl looked just like she did when she was younger. She was beautiful with her big curly hair and mocha skin. "What are you doing here Gretchen? What do you want?" Lena asked.

"Mommyyy." The little girl shouted as she let go of Gretchen's hand and ran over to hug Lena with so much force it almost knocked her legs right out from under her. Lena placed one hand onto the wall to stay on her feet and the other on the middle of the girl's back. She furrowed her brows and looked back at Gretchen who had a cynical grin on her face.

"Lena, meet your daughter, Madison Adams. Today is her birthday, she is four years old now." Gretchen admitted.

"W-What i-" Lena begin to stutter, her eyes wide as she looked at her ex parnter. "Um, m-madison sweetie.." Lena said squatting down to be eye level with the child, "can you go play in the nook there" Lena pointed to the play area "while I speak with your mom for a moment?" Lena smiled as the girl nodded and ran off to play.

"Kitchen now!" Lena said sternly. Once inside the kitchen she couldn't contain her cool any longer. "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR EVERLASTING MIND, GRETCHEN?" Lena said through gritted teeth. Her blood began to boil and she felt like she would explode. "DAUGHTER?" She asked. Lena couldn't believe that this was happening. Before Gretchen had an affair with her best friend they tried to get pregnant. The pair tried to work it out, but whenever Lena thought about coming home seeing her wife and friend in bed together she just couldn't bring herself to wake up next to the woman day in and day out knowing how much she broke her heart. Unbeknownst to Lena, five months after they separated Gretchen found out that she was pregnant. She did not tell Lena up until now hoping that they could possibly rekindle the flame when she did tell her.

"Yes Lena, WE have a daughter." Gretchen emphasized. "A beautiful four year old baby girl."

Lena let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. "I don't..I don't even know how to react to this right now." Lena said in disbelief as she ran her fingers through her bushy hair. "You mean to tell me we have a daughter and you waited four years to tell me?! What kind of shit is that, Gretchen? I have a whole entire life and family now and you come to my house with this?"

"Lena listen, I know how hard this must be for you to digest right now." Gretchen said.

"Ya don't say." Lena huffed, still in a state of shock.

"But we do have a daughter, I found out five months after you left and I didn't want to bother you with it so I kept my mouth shut. I was hoping maybe.." Gretchen began as she walked over to Lena who was sitting on the kitchen stool with her head in her hands and stood between her legs.

"Gretchen, move." Lena said, gently pushing her ex out of her personal space. The last thing she wanted was for Stef to walk in and get the wrong idea.

"Lena come on baby, don't be like that." Gretchen pleaded. " I was hoping that we c-"

"Hoping what Gretchen? Where are you going with this?" Lena raised her voice still pushing Gretchen out of her space.

"Hoping that we could get back together Lena, that we can be family. I don't want Madison to grow up without her mom in her life. Do you know what that will do to a child? We just want you to come home honey." Gretchen said as she caressed Lena's soft mocha skin. The skin she missed so much and longed to touch over the past four years. Gretchen decided to give Lena a kiss for old time sake to make her remember what she was missing. As Lena tried to force Gretchen off of her, Stef entered the house using the kitchen door to find her wife in a very compromising position.

Stef blinked to see if what she was witnessing was really happening. Another bitch standing between her wife's legs kissing her. Lena stood up. "Honey! It's not what i-" Stef looked at her wife and raised a hand to silence her then turned her attention to the good looking woman that was in Lena's personal space.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't whoop your ass right now?" Stef asked in a no nonsense tone gripping the side of her police issue belt that held her gun. Gretchen swallowed hard looking at the placement of the blonde's hand. She had no idea that Lena was with a cop, but before she could explain herself Madison ran into the kitchen and over to Lena.

"Mommy I'm thirsty, do you have anything to drink?" Madison asked nicely tugging on Lena's pants. Stef raised an eyebrow and looked at Lena and the child beside her, an uncanny resemblance she thought. Then back to Gretchen, then Lena again. The kitchen fell eerily silent.

The end.

I'll let your minds wonder on this one, I may have to turn it into a full story. Enjoy! =P


	3. Hold Me Until Tomorrow

It had been a ridiculously long and sad day for chief medical examiner Dr. Stef Adams-Foster, not only did she have to examine the bodies of three teens that had been brutally murdered, she also had to contact the families of the children and hear their parents hearts shatter into a million pieces. That was of the hardest parts of her job, contacting the families to tell them that they've lost a loved one. Stef dealt with a lot of horrific cases, but children ending up on her examining table got to the woman every single time. Having five kids of her own and one on the way all under the age of fourteen, her mind never could wrap around why any decent human being would take the life of an innocent child. Hours of being bent over in the lab examining the bodies left the doctors knees and back aching. After completing the paperwork all she wanted to do was go home to be with her wife and children. The drive home was hard for Stef, so much had happened leaving her completely numb.

 **Adams Foster Residence**

 **11:30 P.M.**

Stef drove into her driveway and parked her SUV in the garage next to Lena's car. The exhausted woman turned off the ignition and placed her hands upon the steering wheel and laid her head on top of them. After taking a couple of deep breaths to regain her composure she stepped out of the SUV and walked into her house. Lena had the house immaculate and the smell of apple and cinnamon radiated throughout it giving the blonde a warm welcome. All of the lights were off except for the kitchen light indicating that her family was sound asleep. Lena would usually wait up until her wife got home, but now that she was pregnant it became impossible to fight the sleep. Stef considered herself lucky if she could watch a movie with her wife for more than ten minutes before she fell asleep nowadays.

Stef noticed a note on the counter with Lena's handwriting on it letting her know that dinner was in the oven and desert was in the fridge. The doctor smiled at her wife's gesture. No matter the type of day or how tired Lena was, she would always make sure her wife and kids had a balanced meal on the table every single day. Stef ate dinner, cleaned up her dishes, and walked upstairs to give each one of her kids a hug and kiss. She walked into her bedroom to find Lena sound asleep, she knew her wife had a long day at work today as well just from their text message conversation earlier so she wouldn't dare wake her. Stef undressed and went into the bathroom to take a shower and cried about today's unfortunate events. When she got out she walked around to her wife's side of the bed and admired her beauty; the way the moonlight shined on her caramel skin had Stef mesmerized. The blonde pulled the covers back and lifted her wife's tank top up to reveal her seven-month pregnant belly. Stef leaned over and started to place sweet kisses over her unborn child.

"Hey son." Stef said speaking to Lena's stomach. Feeling the baby kick like crazy anytime he heard her voice made her smile from ear to ear. "Oh!" She exclaimed after feeling her baby boy kick. "I've missed you too bud. Now settle down , we don't want to wake mama up…believe me. If we both know what's good for us." She laughed kissing her wife's belly again. Stef somewhat had a peace of mind knowing that her wife and children all made it home, no harm down and were sleeping safe and sound. A blessing that she'd never take for granted because many families don't have the luxury to come home and be with their loved ones in a safe environment. A lone tear escaped her eye as she rested her forehead on the stomach of the woman carrying her unborn son. Stef gripped Lena's sides and just held her, thanking the creator for letting her family see another day and make it home safely.

Lena jolted awake as she felt Stef's lips against her stomach. Stef looked up at the sudden movement. "Whoa, it's just me baby. What's the matter?" Stef asked concerned whilst rubbing her thumbs in a circular motion on her stomach.

The brunette removed her hand from her chest and let out a deep breath. "I'm sorry honey, you just startled me that's all." She said turning on the light on her nightstand. Lena looked at her wife instantly knew that she'd had a bad day. The sadness evident in her eyes and she noticed that she'd been crying. "Honey what's wrong?" Lena asked in a worried tone as she caressed Stef's face. Stef shook her head to keep the tears at bay; the amount of concern in Lena's voice was almost unbearable. The job required the woman to be tough at all times and show little to no emotion often resulting in her keeping her guard up and not being open with her wife. The doctor tries her best not to bring what happens at work home so that she doesn't worry her wife, but sometimes it was hard for her to cope with the things she saw on a daily basis without the comfort of her loving and caring wife.

"Want to talk about it?" Lena asked worriedly grabbing her wife's chin so that she could look her in the eyes. Stef didn't even bother to answer her wife, she slid her hands underneath her tank top caressing the soft skin before her and laid her head onto the woman's stomach. Lena tried to hold back her own tears seeing how devastated her woman was. She rubbed Stef's back as she began to cry again, just as hard as she had done in the shower a little while ago. "Let it out, I'm here baby. I'm here." Lena reassured her wife. Stef nodded her head then looked up at Lena with tired, puffy red eyes. "Just..." she paused. "hold me until tomorrow." Stef managed to get out between sobs.

"Come here." Lena said as she motioned for her wife to lie next to her so that she could hold her. Stef did as she was told, she put her arm over Lena's stomach and wrapped one of her legs around the brunettes leg. Lena hummed soft melodies and caressed her wife until she calmed down and drifted off to sleep. On nights like this Stef did not want to talk about work, she simply wanted to be held in her wife's arms.


	4. Lesbian Bed Death

**Every since CIA Operative Stefanie Adams Foster ex-girlfriend Monte Porter came back to San Diego and landed a job as vice principal of Anchor Beach Charter School three months ago, her life has been a living hell. What makes this so bad is that the principal just so happens to be Stef's wife of eleven years. Lena Adams Foster. If it were not for the mutual work place they'd never get along. Stef also has a fourteen-year-old daughter Callie Porter that has been living with them and she hates Lena's guts.**

 ** _G BAR_**

 ** _San Diego, CA_**

 ** _10:30 P.M_**

 ** _Stef POV_**

 ** _If I don't get some pussy soon…_**

"I'm so fucking horny right now. I **_reallyyyy_** want to fuck my wife." I whined to Jenna taking a sip of my beer. Tonight I decided to step out with Jenna to the G Bar to have a couple of drinks and catch up with my friend.

Jenna turned towards me. "Well, why are you sitting at a bar having drinks with me right now if you'd rather be home having sex with your wife." She chuckled and took a big sip of her Patron margarita.

"Because she is mad at me about Monte's annoying ass." I rolled my eyes shaking my head.

"Whoaaa, Stef! You failed to mention that your baby mama is back in fuckers paradise!" Jenna exclaimed damn near jumping off of the barstool.

"Keep that down!" I replied covering her mouth and looking around to see if anyone had heard her big ass mouth. "I guess I also failed to mention that she is the new vice principal at Anc-"

"WAIT! YOU BETTER NOT SAY ANCHOR BE-" I quickly cover her mouth again for the second time tonight. "Sorry," She began to whisper. "Not THE Anchor Beach Charter School? Say it ain't so, Stef!" Jenna finished looking at me wide eyed.

"Yes." I said sulking. "And she has done nothing but try to ruin the life I've built with Lena and my children all because of our past and that I have a daughter with her. Whom by the way is driving me up the wall with her constant disrespect towards Lena every since she moved in with us last month." I sigh as I put my face in my hands.

"Whoa, betcha wish you would've kept your dick in your pants now huh. What does Lena have to say about all of this?" Jenna asked.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." I laughed in a sarcastic tone. "She is saying a lot by not saying anything to me at all." I huffed.

"What does that mean?" Jenna asked curiously.

"It means that every since Monte has gotten here she's been texting and calling my phone like she's lost her mind, sending me nudes, one of which while I was mad at Lena one night I kinda sort of replied to saying 'daumm' and Lena just so happened to see it." I said dropping my head in shame. " It has been three months, two weeks, four days, eleven hours, forty-five minutes and ten excruciating seconds since I've fucked my wife senseless. I need sex dammit!" I said completely frustrated.

"Ouch! T-that is a long time to let it go!" Jenna replied sadly. "I'm dying after a week of not having sex with Kelly, let alone three months." She said shaking her head in disbelief.

"I just don't know what else to do, Jenna. I've tried to give her space and every time I attempt to make up to her something happens with one of the kids or we're arguing about something stupid Monte has done." I groan.

"Go home to your wife, Stef. You know how stubborn Lena can be at times. Sounds as if she needs a little bit of reassurance to me." Jenna said finishing up her margarita.

"Reassurance? Hell I've been married to the woman for eleven years, given her three beautiful kids and one on the way without ever cheating on her once. How much more reassurance could she possibly need, Jenna?" I asked as I flagged the bartender to bring me another beer.

"Have you forgotten about how dirty Gretchen did Lena? That's probably been playing in the back of her mind every since your sexy ass ex girlfriend arrived back in town. It also does not help having to look at her wife's former lover at work every day Stef. So yeah, she could probably use a little more attention from you right now."

"I'm trying here, Jenna. We both have demanding jobs, once we get dinner on the table and the kids settled we're exhausted knowing we have to repeat the routine again the next day." I said.

"Go home, put your kids to bed and fuck your wife silly, Stefanie." I simply looked at Jenna as I took another sip of my beer. " Go on, get outta here woman! I'll put this on my tab." Jenna said raising her eyebrow. I hugged and thanked Jenna and got in the car and drove home contemplating how I was about to make things up to my beautiful wife.

* * *

 **Lena POV**

 **Adams Foster Residence**

 **11:05 P.M**

I've had a long day full of shopping and hiking adventure's with my children. I haven't seen my wife since she left for work this morning; let's just say things between Stef and me have not been the best lately. Monte fucking Porter has decided to show up with her and Stef's fourteen-year-old daughter, Callie. I love the child like she's my own, but the blatant disrespect makes me want to ring her neck at times. I understand that this move is all new to her and that she not only has to share her mother with me, but three other people as well. Make that four other people. I'm now four months pregnant with our baby boy, Brandon. But something has to give. I do not let my own children mouth off to me and my stepdaughter is no exception.

"MAMA!" I hear Jesus yell at the top of his lungs. "MAMA! DONDE ESTAS?!" He yells again as I hear him running into my bedroom. All I want to do is take a ten-minute shower for Christ sake, is that too much to ask for? What does my child need with me now?

"I am taking a shower, que es hijo?" I reply to my eight year old as I slightly open the shower door to poke my head out. The bathroom is filled with so much steam that it takes my eyes a moment to adjust and spot him standing by the bathroom door out of breath.

"Callie y Mariana estan peleando, mama!" Jesus shouts and runs out of the bathroom on a hundred. After learning that Mariana and Callie are downstairs fighting one another I quickly jump out of the shower and grab my satin white Chanel kimono and throw it onto my wet body. As I'm running downstairs I hear Mariana and Callie screaming at each other. Entering the living room I witness the pair tussling around on the floor.

"LADIES!" I yell in my no non-sense tone and they let go of one another. "Jesus, take Jude upstairs."

"Yes mama." Jesus quickly grabbed Jude's hand and took his little brother upstairs as I watched to make sure he did what he was told.

"Sit." I said to my girls. "What is the problem? Callie, you're the oldest. What happened?" I ask looking her in the eyes.

"Mariana here took my diary from me and wouldn't give it back. So I shoved her onto the floor." Callie states.

I sigh and turn my attention to Mariana. "Mariana is this true? Did you take Callie's diary from her without asking?" I ask tilting my head a bit. "Mariana!" She jumped; I guess that got her attention as she looked up at me with those big beautiful hazel eyes.

"Yes ma'am. I just wanted to see what was in it. It's not like I read what was in it anyway. She has a lock on it." Mariana explained as she sat back on the sofa and crossed her arms.

"Mariana, Callie's diary is her personal property sweetheart. You would not like it so much if she were to try and read your diary without permission, yes?" I wait until she nods in agreement before I turn my attention to Callie who I see is still very upset over the situation. "Callie." I wait until she looks at me. "We keep our hands and feet to ourselves in this hou-"

"But she t-" I raise my hand.

"You heard what I said, Callie and the same rule applies to you as well Mariana. Nobody will put their hands on anyone, do I make myself clear?" I ask looking to the both of them and they nod. "Good. Go to your rooms."

"No." Callie says defying me. Mariana looked at Callie and shook her head slowly getting off of the sofa to head to her room.

 _Please do NOT try me right now child, I am not in the mood._

"I beg your pardon?" I blink trying to see if I heard her correctly because that slick ass comment caught me off guard a little bit.

"I said. . . NO." Callie sat back on the sofa and crossed two of her arms and rolled two of her eyes.

"You do NOT get to tell me NO. Now do what I just asked you to do. It's not up for discussion., Callie" I say.

"You don't get to tell me what I can and can not do, LENA! You're not my mother!" She reminds me.

"I'm well aware of that, Callie. But while you're living underneath my roof you will show me some respect and abide by the same set of rules as the others in this house! I have had it up to here with the constant disrespect! Now go to your room like I asked you to!" I raise my voice and I hear Stef unlocking the door.

"UGH! I HATE YOU LENA I WISH MY MOM NEVER MARRIED YOU!" Callie yells as she starts stomping up the stairs, but only gets halfway before Stef steps in to deescalate the situation.

"Uh uh, CALLIE PORTER! WHAT DID I JUST HEAR YOU SAY?!" Stef yells. Great now I'm going to have to play referee between the two of them.

"I SAID I HAT-" Before callie could even get it out Stef was up the stairs snatching her up and giving her behind a hard whack and the girl began to cry.

"Stef.." I try to interject, but of course my wife ignores my ass.

"GET YOUR LITTLE ASS UPSTAIRS AND SHUT YOUR MOUTH BEFORE I REALLY GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO CRY ABOUT!" Stef shouts pulling Callie towards our bedroom. I throw my hands up in utter defeat. I'm too tired to deal with the foolishness and I'm washing my hands of this entire matter.

I walk into the kitchen to heat up my wife's dinner while she's handling Callie. I'm not going to lie, what Callie said a moment ago broke my heart, I can't help but feel sorry for her. Her moms are separated and she's no longer the only child anymore. What kills me is that Monte fills her head up with hateful things about me such as I'm a home wrecker and took Stef away from them while she was pregnant with Callie and that is so far from the truth. I've always encouraged Stef to be a part of her daughter's life and I never once wanted to interfere with their relationship when Callie was born. I turn around from the fridge and Callie greets me as she wraps her arms around me and lays her head on my chest. "Oh." I say wrapping my arms around her and looking at Stef like **_what's all this about._**

"I'm so sorry that I said all those mean things to you, Lena." Callie said apologetically as she began to cry.

"Aw, sweetheart! It's okay, I must say that I was deeply saddened by your choice of words, but I wanted to give you a little time to cool off. I know it's not easy living and sharing your mom with four other people right now after being use to having her all to yourself." I remind her as I continue to hold her in my arms. I pull back and lift her chin up so that she can look at me. "No hard feelings okay?" I smile softly and she smiles back at me.

"No hard feelings." She replies wiping her away her tears.

I kiss her forehead twice and release her. "Get ready for bed." I say as I tap her on the bottom. I wait until Callie is out of view before I look at my wife. Damn, the woman standing before me is so breathtakingly gorgeous. I take my wife in from the blonde hair flowing over her shoulders to the strawberry colored lips and the firearm clinging to her side. I clear my throat as I feel myself getting all hot and bothered. "Your dinner is on the table." I say as I try to walk past her but she doesn't let me.

"My dinner is right here." She whispers seductively, her soft lips just centimeters from mines until she decides to go in for the kill.

"Mmm.." I moan into my wife's mouth, our tongues now finding a familiar rhythm, as we get lost in the moment. God I'm so angry with her right now. I feel her hand slowly moving along my naked thigh and underneath my kimono, she grips my hip and moans when she finds out I'm completely naked. I refuse to give into temptation. I try to pull away from her, but she starts kissing, sucking, and licking on the one spot on my neck that makes me weak in the knees. I rebuke the power of Stef's wet long tongue and what it has done to me over the year's. It's fucked me silly. It's had me believing bold-faced lies. It's dragged me into drama. And the list goes on, but I love my wife unconditionally, she just doesn't know how to put her foot in her mouth at times. Still, I can't say I don't miss being touched, caressed, and held. That I don't yearn to have this smoldering fire blazing between my legs pounded out by the eight-inch member my strong beautiful CIA Operative of a wife is packing. But I promised myself that I would not give her any until I'm no longer angry with her. So, until then, I will continue to take matters into my own hands and suffer with this aching between my legs alone.

More? Or nah? ;)


	5. Lesbian Bed Death Part 2

**A/N: Ohh I have a feeling that "Lesbian Bed Death" is going to be a four-part short story. I added more to the previous chapter, so if you haven't read it please do so and tell me if you like where this is headed.**

 **Stef POV**

I just pulled into my driveway. I take a few deep breaths to collect myself before I go inside to get my wife and me back on good terms. As I unlock the door and enter the house I witness Callie stomping up the stairs telling Lena off.

"UGH! I HATE YOU LENA I WISH MY MOM NEVER MARRIED YOU!" Callie yells stomping up the stairs.

"Uh uh, CALLIE PORTER! WHAT DID I JUST HEAR YOU SAY?!" I yell. _Has she lost her damn mind?_

"I SAID I HAT-" Before see could finish the rest of that statement I run up the stairs and snatch her rude behind up and drew my hand back as far as I could to whack her smart ass good.

"Stef.." Lena tries to stop me from intervening, but I ignore her. No child of mines will disrespect Lena if I have something to do with it.

"GET YOUR LITTLE ASS UPSTAIRS AND SHUT YOUR MOUTH BEFORE I REALLY GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO CRY ABOUT!" I yell as I start pulling Callie towards my bedroom.

"Go sit down." I say sternly pointing towards the bed. "Have you lost your damn mind? What the hell is wrong with you, Callie?" I ask and she completely ignores me. Oh, so, now she wants to try me too. "You have five seconds…ONE..TW- Callie, if I get to five you are going to get it young lady!" That's all it took for her to comply.

"I-" She holds her head down and begin to cry. I know this isn't easy for her so I tone it down a couple notches.

I sit on the edge of the bed next to her and hold my arms out. "Come here, bug." And she throws herself into my arms, her hands clutching tightly on my t-shirt. "Talk to me." I say to her.

"I just don't wanna share you with the other kids. I don't want to fade into the background while you're busy taking care of Lena, Jesus, Marianna, and Jude. I'm afraid that you'll to forget about me mommy. Why can't you and mom be together again?" Callie says with tears running down her face.

I sigh. This is going to be tougher than I thought; I had no idea my baby girl felt this way. "Honey you know me and your mom cannot be together for I am married to Lena now. I love her so much Callie and I'm happy with her. I'll always have love for your mother because she gave me the greatest gift I could ever ask for, you, but as far as us rekindling the flame that chapter of my life is closed baby girl. I must say hearing you say those horrible things to Lena just then hurt me and even though she may not show it, I know it hurt her. Lena may not be your birth mother, but she loves you just as much as she loves your younger siblings and she doesn't even have to love another woman's child the way she does you, that's what makes her truly special to me. We just want you to be happy, Callie. Lena is trying hard her and the mouthing off isn't helping. Can you meet her halfway bug? Get to know her more, yes?" I ask smiling softly.

"Yes mommy, I will. Can you come downstairs with me so that I can tell Lena how sorry I am?"

"Of course baby, I love you knucklehead!" I say pulling her into a hug while giving her what felt like a million kisses.

"Okayyy mommy I love you too! Stoppp I'm a teenager now!" Callie groans trying to get out of my grasp. I let her go so that she could go apologize.

As we make our way into the kitchen Callie runs over to Lena and engulfs her into a warm, tight embrace. I watch the sweet moment between the two of them and smile softly at the exchange. Maybe they are turning a new leaf finally. After Callie apologized and they made amends, Lena tells Callie to go off to bed. When Callie is out of view my wife turns her attention and stares at me for a moment, I know what that look means and it's screaming sex me all night long. Lena clears her throat to gain her composure thinking I didn't notice.

"Your dinner is on the table." She says as she tries to walk past me, but I block her attempt firmly placing my hands on her hips.

"My _dinner_ is right here." I reply seductively, my lips almost touching hers. I can't help it; I just need to kiss my wife. It's been way too long and I know she wants me to as well she's too damn stubborn to admit it. My lips touch her much softer ones and it was all she wrote from there. The moan that escapes her mouth is almost enough to make me throw her on the counter and fuck the hell out of her right here, right now! My tongue enters her mouth fighting for dominance. I know she's incredibly mad at me right now, but I don't care at all. Curiosity takes over and I'm dying to know what is underneath this sexy satin kimono she's wearing as I slowly inch my hand up her delicate caramel thighs to find the answer. Lena is butt ass naked right now, have mercy on her because she is about to be in for a long night of loving. She tries to pull away from me, typical angry Lena, but I hold her firmly in my grasp and start kissing and sucking on that sweet spot on her neck that makes her weak. I'm so horny for my wife right now that I do not give a damn what Lena will let me push inside of her hot slit. A wet mouth, long tongue, finger or a big toe. I'm not picky, just anything to grant me access I DO NOT care I swear I don't. When you're used to fucking your wife damn near every day for eleven years straight, then go cold turkey, it will start to take a toll on you. Trust and believe when I say that having no pussy is _sloooowly_ killing me, I mean it. Whenever Lena does give it up tonight I will be enticed to go on an all out fucking spree.

"Stef.." Lena whimpers against my lips as I grab her ass cheek and squeeze it letting her know that I'm done playing around. I pick her up and place her on the counter despite her small protest. I begin untying her robe while she is distracted with my kisses and place both hands around her small waist. "Stef..please." She repeats trying to pull away from me again. I wish she'd stop kidding herself and take this _dickkk_ that's throbbing for her at the moment.

"Do you want me to stop?" I ask knowing full and damn well she doesn't want me to. I also hope she knows that I have three months of pent up sexual frustration that I need to release. "I asked you do you want me to stop, Lena?" I repeat the question in all seriousness as I begin to stroke her saturated clit with my eager fingers.

"Mmmm…" She moans throwing her head back whilst grabbing my neck to pull me so that I am standing between her legs. I grip her left ass cheek with my left hand while the right delivers delicate strokes along her hardened clit, wetting my fingers with her sweet juices.

"That's what I th-"

"Mama! What ya doin' up there?" My four-year-old asks curiously standing near the kitchen entrance rubbing his eyes. Lena removes my hand and ties her robe back up and leaps off of the counter. _No, no, nooo_ why won't my children let me have mama for a little while. I groan as I go wash my hands not being able to finish what I started. Lena can go into mother mode way quicker than I ever could when sexually aroused.

"Yes Jude, what is it baby?" Lena asks picking him up and he laid his little head against her chest. I smile at the sight before me because it's so damn adorable. I can't complain.

"I sleepy." He replies sweetly grabbing a hand full of his mama's untamed curls. "MOMMYYYY!" My boy squeals when he spots me leaning against the sink. He wiggles out of Lena's arms and runs over to me. I pick him up and throw him into the air, his little arms and legs spreading out like a soaring eagle. "Again! Again!" He giggles as he lands back into my arms.

"Hey bud! You're becoming a big boy now, I can hardly throw you up. Did you miss mommy?" I ask kissing him over his little cabbage patch kid cheeks.

"Uh-huh! I don't like it when you're not here mommy." He says sadly.

"I know baby, but mommy has to protect you and our great nation from the bad guys." I wink.

"Woww! Are you a super hero mommy?" He asks tilting his head slightly.

I chuckle. "Hmm, let's say that I am? I wonder who would be my mighty sidekick?" I say looking around the kitchen.

"Me mommy! Me!" He jumps up and down excitedly in my arms.

"Oh yeah? And what name do you go by trusty sidekick?" I ask playing along. It's moments like these with my babies that I wouldn't trade for anything in this world.

"THE ALLLLMIGHTY JUDICORN!" He shouts, his voice full of excitement as he gives me a high five.

"Well, Almighty Judicorn. All super heroes and their sidekicks need sleep so that they will be strong enough to fight off all of tomorrow's villains!" I tell him equally excited as I hold him up to fly him out of the kitchen. "Come on, mama! Let's get The Almighty Judicorn to bed." I say looking back at my wife as Jude and I start ascending up the stairs.

"I'll be right up." She chuckles. "I'm going to make sure everything is locked up." By then we were half way up the stairs.

"Okayyy!" Jude and I yell in unison.


	6. Lesbian Bed Death Part 3

**A/N: To the sexually liberated and open-minded grown folk, thanks for continuing to wave your freak flags and read my steamy stories with me. Things are about to get real hot in this chapter, so, that being said if you can't take the heat stay out of the kitchen. You're about to see Stef and Lena in a new light. Mature Audiences Only lol ;)**

 **Lena POV**

While Stef took Jude upstairs to get him ready for bed, I pretend that I need to make sure everything is locked up when I already did that while she was speaking with Callie. I have to get ahold of myself because my wife has me hot, wet, and bothered. Sure this whole self-induced celibacy thing was my idea because I made a conscious decision to stay away from my wife because I'm angry with her. I try punishing her and I end up suffering the consequences of my actions as well. Shit! For the past three months I've been taking a lot of what I call _masturbate_ breaks whenever I get horny. Still…my pussy's craving a good fucking from Stef. And no matter how many times I masturbate, I can't ever seem to take the edge off for any longer than a few hours before I'm back at it again yearning for my most faithful, trustworthy companion, Stefanie Adams Foster. I turn all of the lights off downstairs and make my way upstairs to my room and find a sight so adorable I have to get my phone and take a picture. My wife asleep with baby Jude lying on her chest snoring softly. I smile as I walk over to Stef's side of the bed and gently lift Jude off of her to take him to his own room.

"Goodnight Almighty Judicorn, mama loves you." I tell my baby as I put him down onto his Lightening McQueen bed. I check on the rest of my babies to make sure they're all safe and sound before I head to my bedroom and notice Stef still fast asleep on top of the covers with her work clothes on. My wife looks so exhausted right now, but I wouldn't be much of a wife if I didn't wake her up so that she can shower and get into some more comfortable clothes. I walk over to her side of the bed and I know she's about to give me hell for trying to wake her up.

"Stef.." I gently shake her on the hips. Nothing. "Stef, wake up." I try again.

"Hmm, what is it babe? Everything okay?" She asked groggily as she placed a hand protectively over my baby bump. Her eyes never opening.

"You have to wake up and take a shower."

"Yeahyeahyeah, I am." She replies, her voice still full of sleep. I'm not going to ask her again to get up so I'm just going to politely go back over to my side of the bed and go to sleep, but as I go to get up she grips my wrist and pulls me back onto the bed. "Where are you going?" She asks turning onto her back to look at me.

"To bed and you're going to take a shower."

"Only if you get in with me, please baby? For me?" Fuck she's so sexy when she begs like this, I can't make my wife wait any longer to make love to me. I don't answer. She gets up and walks off, unlatching her bra, then dropping it on the floor. "If you decide to change your mind, come join me." With that said, she whisks off to the bathroom, leaving me sitting here flustered. And my pussy a sopping wet mess! _I don't believe this._ I shake my head. _Woman, look at you all scared! Isn't this what you've been wanting from your wife for three months? Isn't this what you've spent the last three months fantasizing about? Well, now here's your chance to experience everything you've been masturbating about firsthand._

I slowly lift myself up from off the bed, feeling lightheaded from Stef's proposition, and the anticipation. I walk to the bathroom door, half-talking myself out of going through with it. But my curiosity, and yearning desire get the best of me. And before I come to my senses I am already slipping out of my kimono.

Here I am.

Standing.

Heart beating.

Breath quickening.

I am trying to work up the nerve to push open the door and step in, knowing that once I do there is no turning back because I know my wife is going to give me the business. I glance down at my feet. Right outside the bathroom door are her girl boxers. Black with bright red trim. I shiver, having the sudden urge to sniff them. To bury my whole face into the silken fabric and inhale her scent, sneaking a whiff of her essence. I close my eyes and inhale, deeply breathing in everything she is. Sweet. Hungry arousal. My wife's lusty aroma clings to my nostrils, causing my clit to throb. The folds of my own sex swelling with eagerness. I take a deep breath, then push the door open. I stand transfixed at the silhouette behind the foggy glass door. I know that she is watching me watch her. And for a split second, my mind drifts into fantasyland.

"Sooo, are you going to play Peeping Tom," she says, slicing into my salacious thoughts, "and stand there, gawking, or are you going to come join me?" She laughs.

I blink. "Huh?"

She opens the door and is standing in front of me. My eyes trail her body, her hard nipples, then fix on her long, wet and soapy dick standing at attention. She repeats the question. A knowing smile comes over her face as she slides the bar of soap over her nipples, down her stomach, then between her thighs. _Ohh my woman is such a tease._ I step in, naked and ready for anything she has in store for me. We are standing face-to-face, the spigot and my pussy both spurting as she lathers my body with a loofah sponge. She tells me to turn around so that she can wash my back. I do as I'm told. Her hardened nipples press into my back as she reaches around to palm my breast and rub my nipples between her thumbs and forefingers. I gasp.

"You like that?"

My voice gets lost in the kneading of her slender fingers as they work my nipples, causing a moan to escape from somewhere deep within me. She grinds her dick onto my ass, nibbling on the nape of my neck, then sucking on my earlobe.

"I'm going to make you feel like no woman has ever," she whispers into my ear, inching a hand down my stomach, then dipping between my thighs. I gasp, again. "I've been wanting you for three months, baby. I can't wait to feel this pussy. To taste it. Make love to it." _Lord have mercy._

I moan as she feverishly work her fingers over my clit, gyrating my hips in sync to her strumming fingers. "Oooooooh, yes…"

"You like that?"

I respond in a low groan.

"Ooh, your pussy's so wet, love."

"Mmmmm…"

She turns me back to face her, showering me with passionate kisses as she continues to play with my clit. Her mouth goes to my left breast, sucks in a nipple, twirls her tongue over it, then moves onto the right one, doing the same thing. Heat races through my entire body. Stef's touch is so soft and sensual. My body shivers as she gives each of my breast equal attention, licking and sucking and nibbling, while skillfully manipulating my clit and pussy with her fingers. I have never experienced such an array of intense feelings like this until I met my wife, my soul mate. My whole being responds to her every touch.

She…this, is driving me crazy. I don't know how much more of this feeling I can take before I explode. Before I scream out at the top of my lungs. "Oh god, please, Stef…"

"Please what?" She counters in a throaty whisper, eyeing me seductively.

"Eat my pussy."

She licks a trail down the center of my chest, down to my stomach, dipping into my navel before inching her tongue further south until she lands right where I need her the most. She wraps her hands around my ass and press her nose against my clit before pulling open my lips and sliding her tongue into my heated cunt.

I gasp. She pulls her tongue out, then sucks my clit into her mouth, licking me with the wide, flat surface, then rolling her tongue and flicking it with the pointed tip. She does not stop until I shudder out an orgasm.

The hot wetness of her mouth mingles with the sizzling heat and moisture of my excited pussy, causing me to feel lightheaded. I am on the brink of coming again. I reach for her and pull her up to me, desperate to taste my wet sex on her tongue, her lips. It's like…heaven. Maybe it's the fact that this sensation has me feeling like I'm floating on cloud nine. Maybe it's the way her fingers caress my clit, then fuck my pussy that has me wanting this feeling forever and ever. Her lips find mine. "Oh, Stef…" I lift one leg up and wrap it around her waist as she grinds her hard dick against my pussy. A searing bliss courses through every inch of me, exposing me to a sensation I've never imagined. Her tongue finds it's way inside my mouth.

"Can I make love to you?" _What did she just ask me? Of-fucking-course you can._

"Yes…oh…yesss…"

"You gonna give me that sweet juice?"

The question catches me off guard a bit. I open my eyes, giving her a confused look. "What?" Her right hand slips back between my legs. Her voice is a whisper. "This wet pussy. Your sweet juice." I shudder and nearly cum all over her probing fingers. "Ooooh…"

"Let me taste you again, baby."

Another moan escapes me. "Mmmm."

"You want me to lick that sweet pussy of yours?"

I start grinding on her hand. "Yesss. Please, Stef. Lick my pussy and stop teasing me." _I'm too damn ready to be played with right now, hell._ She kisses me again. Then, as quick as her fingers were gone they were back, moving inside of me. Two fingers become three, then four, stretching my pussy searching for treasures, sending heated lust through my entire body. I really don't know how much more of all this teasing my wife is doing I can take before I explode. I whimper as her fingers slip out of me again, escaping my pussy's clutches. Stef knows exactly what the hell she's doing right now. Knows exactly how far to bring me before taking me over the cliff. She smiles, and presses my body against the cool, wet tiles. She turns the shower off and picks me up and walks out of bathroom and drops me onto the bed.

"Open your legs." She demands climbing onto the bed. She proceeded to part them for me because I didn't act quickly enough. She climbs in between my legs and starts sucking on my neck leaving hella hickeys. I won't kill her about it right now; I'll just let her have it in the morning. I feel her hard dick throbbing excitedly against my pussy. I reach down between us and give her erection a hard squeeze. She twitches from my touch and grips the hell out of my hips before ramming her dick deeply inside of me. I hiss, although I'm wet and ready, it's been three months and I'm tight as hell. _Goodness gracious woman!_

Stef pulls back. "What's wrong baby? Did I go too deep?" She asks voicing her concern. My, my, my how did I get so lucky with a woman that caters to my every need?

"No, no, I'm fine." I lie as I thrust my hips upwards so that she can plow into me again. Screw it, this is what I get for not making love to my wife for three months. "I want to ride you…" Stef is in total shock because she not ready to give up control. I swing my body around, straddle her, then guide her eight inch dick inside of me, slowly— one inch at a time until my pussy gulps it all down. I buck my hips; rock back and forth, then start galloping up and down on the dick. I have this woman's eyes rolling up in her head. Got her gripping onto my waist for dear life.

"Oh, fuck…you're so tight…got-damn you're wet baby…oh, shit…" _Mmhm, I know exactly what she needs._

A coy smile swept across my face. "You like how you feel inside of me baby?"

"Aaah, fuck yeah…aah shit love!"

I close my eyes as I'm wildly riding down on my wife's dick. I wrap my hands around her neck because I know she likes it rough. Stef couldn't take it anymore and pulls out of me, something she does to prevent herself from coming too soon and flips me over so that she is the one on top. She slaps her cock up against my clit, making my pussy twitch. It feels real heavy.

"Stef, stop teasing me!" I snap, ready for her to stretch me open. "Hit it from the back." I tell her knowing this position can make her cum in a matter of minutes. My wife can't handle this juicy shit from the back for too long. She pushes the head in. Tip drills me, then goes all the way in, grabbing me by the hips. Stef is damn near knocking my walls out right now. My moans get loud enough to be heard outside of our bedroom.

"Baby, shhhh. The kids." I'm well aware of that, but she's pounding my pussy so good right now that I don't give a damn who hears me. My kids know how much we love one another.

"Oh fuck…this pussy's good as hell…" I crane my neck, look at the hot blonde over my shoulder tossing her head back in pleasure. I squeeze my muscles, grab at her dick and her body begins to shake.

"Yesss baby, fuck me!" I say as I start bucking my hips, throwing my ass onto the dick.

Stef grunts. "Slow down baby, I'm gonna cum!" I ignore her request because now my cum is swelling and my walls are shaking. My pussy rapidly milks her dick. "Ohhhh fuck yeah…just like that baby…just like that!" She moans.

I'm on the verge of crashing waves of my creamy pussy all over her and I urge her to hit it harder; I'm almost there. She slides her hand between my legs, take two fingers and work my clit. Her deep thrusts has the headboard banging against the wall. "Uhhhhhh…fuuuccck me…" She starts slapping my ass. "Harder! Is that all you got?"

She grabs me by the waist, rapidly slams herself in and out of me. "Oh, you want to talk shit now, huh? You want me beat your guts in, yeah?" Ohh how I love to get my woman all riled up, I've had some of the greatest orgasms when she's like this. I'm clutching the sheets. My eyes are shut tight. I buck my hips and moan louder. Hell, I can't help it.

"Uhhhh…ohhh baby, don't you fucking stop!" I say near the edge of bliss.

"God-daaaaamit Lena!"

"Fuuuck me…fuuuck me…" I chant, wildly winding my hips banging my ass back up on the dick. My pussy muscles squeeze her dick as we both begin coming at the same time. She continues to pump her soldiers inside of me. "Fuckkkk Lenaaa!" I'm already pregnant, so no harm done. She pulls out of me leaving a wet mess on the bed and flips me onto my back. I look into her eyes and see that's she far from done with me. Stef is now between my legs. Her soft lips close firmly around my clit, her tongue swirling rhythmically over it. I shut my eyes tight and rock my hips against my wife's mouth. "Oh God, this feels so…good. Please don't stop baby…mmmm…I love the way your tongue feels on my pussy." I glance down at Stef between my thighs, my arousal surging through my body as I watch her. I lose myself in uninhibited groans and grunts of pleasure as Stef whimpers. Her short uneven breaths keep me encouraged, urging me to come—heavy and loud as she swirls her tongue over my clit, sucking and licking. _This woman is trying to make me scream at the tops of my lungs with a house full of kids._ I clutch the sheets. Shriek. Thrash my head from side-to-side as I inch closer to climaxing. Tightening my thighs around Stef's head, I quiver with delight as my hot, creamy juices erupt into her warm, eager mouth. I push her away from my overly sensitive clit as she was still eating it like she was starving. This woman has taken my body to heights of pleasure I never knew existed. Oh, yes. Her lips, her tongue, her fingers and dick have made love to every inch of my body tonight. And I know that for this day on out we will be better and stronger than ever.

Once I come down from my high, I open my eyes to see her staring at me lovingly. "What?" I ask completely out of breath.

"Nothing, just admiring your beauty love. I love you so much baby and I'm sorry about everything that has transpired over the past few months" She smiles.

"I love you too, honey! Now gimme some sugar!" I say playfully and pull her in for a French kiss.

"Mmmm…can I have some more?" She asks reaching between my legs rubbing my clit again.

"Ah!" I squeal and close my legs trapping her probing fingers between my thighs. I remove her hand. "Nonono baby, I'm ultra sensitive right now. Take five, you wore me out."

"Did I now? That's what you get for putting me through this three month drought." She winks and pulls me closer to her.

"All of this knockin' boots has woken our son up. He's kicking the hell out of me right now." I grimace and clutch my stomach. Stef laughs and pulls me closer to her and starts to caress my belly. After a few minutes of small talk I look over my shoulder to hear my wife snoring softly. _I have the best woman in the world._ I smile and drift off to sleep.

 **A/N: I'm not really good at writing smut, but I tried my best lol. Enjoy.**


	7. Lesbian Bed Death Part 4

**Callie POV**

"Callie…"

"Callie, come on wake up!"

"Hmm…WHAT?!" I turn over from my sleep to find Jesus and Mariana standing at the foot of my bed holding hands.

"What's wrong with mama?" Mariana asks fully concerned.

"What are you talking about, Mariana? Nothing's wrong. Go back to sleep." I tell her and turn back over to go to sleep. That's when I hear what she must be talking about.

Lena screaming. "Uhhhhh….fuccckkk me!" Followed by something hitting up against the wall. _What in the world are they doing in there?_ I turn back over to face my brother and sister.

"See, something's wrong with mama, Callie! I told you! Why is mommy hurting mama?" Then it finally registers in my brain what they are doing. _Ewww! My mom and Lena are doing the nasty._ I shake my head at the visual.

"Nonono, mommy's not hurting Lena." I reassure the two. "It's actually the complete opposite." I huff under my breath.

"Opposite of what?" Jesus asks me. _Great now I have to try and explain what our parents are actually up to._

"Look guys, your mama is okay…trust me. Mommy isn't hurting her. They are…" _Ugh, how can I put this?_ "T-they're…loving each other." I tell them hoping this is the end of this conversation so that I can go back to sleep and block out Lena's screams.

"That doesn't sound like they are loving each other in there, I'm going to check on mama!" Jesus says and makes a b-line for the door. I jump off of the bed and get to my door before he does to save him from being scarred for life like I am at the moment.

"Jesus, NO! Don't go in their room, bro. I assure you, Lena is okay. Mommy and Lena just need a little alone time so that they can love each other." I tell him, but I can tell he's not buying it.

"What kind of love are they doing in there?" He asks curiously. _For Christ sake just let this go little dude!_

"T-they are kissing and stuff like that…you guys just go back to bed, okay? Everything's alright, I promise." I reassure them with a slight smile.

"God-daaaaamit Lena!" I hear my mom yell. _I think I'm going to be sick!_

"Hey guys, come here. Wanna sleep in here with me?" They both nod. "Come on. Get in." I say peeling the covers back so that they can climb into my bed. I grab my remote from my nightstand and turn the television on to block out their screams.

"Thank you, Callie." Jesus says grateful that I let them stay in here.

"Yeah, thank you Callie!" Mariana tells me. This whole big sister thing may not be so bad after all.

 **The next morning**

 **6:40 A.M**

 **Stef POV**

The next morning I open my heavy-lidded eyes as I hear my alarm beeping on the nightstand. I groan and blindly reach over to hit snooze. Damn, Lena wore me out last night. I stretch. I really didn't think I'd get past first base when she didn't answer my request to join me in the shower right away. I roll over and look at the beautiful goddess beside me sleeping like a baby. I know we have to get up for work, but I just have to have her again. I scoot closer to my wife and begin slowly sucking and kneading her breast, my tongue thoughtfully twirling around each nipple with equal attention. Her eyes finally flicker up at me. "Good morning." I say sweetly, releasing her nipple from my mouth.

"Mmm, good morning." She stretches and yawns. "You sure do know how get a woman going first thing in the morning."

I grin, slowly trailing a finger along the center of her breast, then down to her stomach. "I hope you don't mind. I decided to get a jumpstart on breakfast." I smirk.

"Oh." Lena gasps as my finger presses up against her clit. "Oh, yesss…" I hear her swallow, feeling her arousal on my fingers. She spreads her legs wider to grant me further access.

I slowly make my way underneath the covers to get in between her legs. I lock my lips firmly around her clit, my tongue swirling rhythmically over it. I shut my eyes as she starts to rock her hips against my mouth. "Ooooh, please don't stop baby…right there!" She moans. I'm so in sync with my wife right now that I can almost feel her arousal surging throughout her body. I can't stop replaying how my tongue lapped over her swollen lips, then devoured every part of her pussy last night. The way she kissed me with tender sweetness, slowly, with so much intensity and passion that I felt like I would melt into the sheets as liquid heat spurted out of her. I feel her thighs tighten around my head as I'm sucking the life out of her clit, something she can't take too much of before she topples over the edge. "Stef…I'm coming, I'm coming!" I lap all of her sweet juices up, not leaving a single drop behind. I continue to suck on her sensitive clit even though her thighs are squeezing my head with so much force that it feels like it's going to pop. The more she squeezes, the harder I suck. She reaches down under the covers to try and pry me away from her clit. I'm not budging; my goal is to give her back-to-back orgasms. "Stef! Okokokok, stop! I ca-" She continues to try and push me away. I grab her hands and press them firmly against the mattress. _Just let me finish, woman!_

"S-s-stef, pleaseeee!" She shrieks. I don't stop until she squirts all over my face. I finally release her and slowly kiss my way up her body until I reach her mouth. I feel her twitching beneath me and I want nothing more than to make her cum for a third time. I start inching my way back down her stomach, and then dipping between her thighs letting my fingers stroke her clit. "STEF!" She screams before pushing me away from her. I watch her crawl over to my side of the bed. She brings her knees up to her chest and tightly wraps her arms around them. I slowly inch my way towards her like a lion stalking its prey. "Don't you dare think about touching me right now, woman!" She demands creating even more distance between us. _I love it when she get like this, but I guess since it's a school morning and we have to get the kids up I will wait and finish later tonight._

I chuckle. "Okay love, I won't, come here." I say playfully reaching for her, but she's not having it.

"Stef stoooppp…" She whines and it's the cutest thing.

"Alrighttt, alrighttt." I laugh and get out of the bed. " I'm going to take a shower, you go wake up the kiddos." I whisk off to the bathroom.

 **Lena POV**

I have to remind myself not to go three months without making love to my wife again. Stef can't get enough of me. _I guess she's making up for the lost time, have mercy._ I really need to shower, but if I go in there while Stef is taking one, I'm going to be late for work and if I don't get one now I'm going to be late. I sigh. I might as well get this over with and jump in with her. Thank God we have a double-headed shower although I know it will not make a difference once I step in. I walk into the bathroom and hear my wife humming softly and washing herself with the loofah. "Honey…"

"Yeah babe?" She yells over the sound of the water and continues to hum.

"Mind sharing the shower?" I ask.

"What babe? Speak louder I can't hea-" She opens the shower door and pokes her head out. "Mmm…"She moans becoming distracted the moment she notices that I'm naked.

"I was just asking could I join you?"

"I think you already know the answer to that question, love." She smirks and opens the door all the way so that I can step in.

Once I'm in, it begins. Stef's lustful stare lands in the center of my crotch, then sweeps upward to meet my gaze. She pulls in her bottom lip. I am convinced she knows innately that I'm already wet between my legs. She licks her lips and grins as if she knows that I know that she knows. "Stefanie…" I place my hand in the middle of her chest and raised my eyebrow. _Haven't you gotten enough yet? Goodness._

"What love?" She tries to say as innocent as possible.

"I have to go to w-" She grabs me, cups my face between her warm hands and kisses me, cutting me off and pushing me back into the wall. Her mouth on mine, slipping her tongue into my mouth. _Unh, unh! I have to stop her right now while she's ahead!_ But her lips are so damn soft. Her hand slides down my back, finding their way to my ass. She palms it, holding me tightly against her grinding pelvis. I moan hard trying not to gyrate my hips into hers. I fail miserably. I pull back. "Stef, honey, we can't." She ignores me and begins to suck on my neck. "Babe, come on now. I can't be late for work." Surprisingly she releases me from her hold and looks me up and down.

She smacks my ass. "Okay." She smirks and bites her lips before turning around to finish her shower. _What am I going to do with my wife?_

We both get out of the shower. I put on my tight black, knee length floral skirt and blazer, then walk out of the room leaving Stef behind so that I can wake the kids for breakfast. After I wake them all up and get them ready, I head downstairs to get breakfast on the table. They're going to have to eat cereal this morning because we're already running fifteen minutes behind schedule.

"Okay everyone, cereal is the only thing we have time for this morning so eat up." I tell my children, then go over to the coffee pot to pour me a cup. While my back is turned fixing up my coffee I hear my wife enter the kitchen.

"Morning babies." She says excitedly going around the table kissing them.

She wraps her arms around my waist and kisses my neck. "Morning mama." She says winking at me.

"Morning sweetie." I smile, then join my children at the table.

"Mommy, why were you loving mama so hard last night?" Jesus asks and Stef nearly chokes on her coffee.

"I beg your pardon?" She asks. Callie puts her face in her hand and I put two and two together.

"Why were you loving mama so hard?" He repeats the question. "She was screaming mommy, why were you hurting her?"

 _Damn it, we have to be more careful._ Stef looks at me for an answer. "Mommy wasn't hurting me baby." I assure him. "Okay everyone, get your lunch and backpacks so that we can head out." I say to try and change the subject.

"Then what was she doing?" _I'm beginning to think my son is going to be a great interrogator like his mother._

"Nothing Jesus, mommy just missed me and wanted t-t-to express her love to me. Go get your backpack bud." I smile. My son has me in the hot seat now because he didn't budge.

"How come mommy doesn't express her love to us like that?" _Well I'll be damned. This child._

"Honey, only mommies can express it that way, okay?" I get up from the table. "Let's get out of here bud." He grabs his backpack, stops to look to Stef, then me and furrows his brows before leaving the kitchen to get into the car.

I turn my attention to Stef. "Gee, thanks babe."

Stef chuckles. "Love, there was no way I could explain that without letting the kids know that I fu-"

"Language." I raise an eyebrow at her and walk out of the kitchen.

"How is it that you don't scold me for cursing when I'm making love to you, but the moment I drop it into casual conversation you let me have it?" She asks trailing behind me.

I laugh. "Lock the door, Stefanie." Ignoring her question.

She walks me to the car and we kiss. " Bye babe, I love you! Text me when you go to lunch."

"Yes mam, I love you too! Bye babies, I love you."

"Bye mommy!" They say in unison and wave.

 **Anchor Beach Charter School**

 **7:45 A.M.**

 **Lena POV…**

After making sure my children made it into the school, I walk back out to the front for morning car and bus duty. As I'm greeting the students and parents entering the building, low and behold comes my worst enemy. Monte Porter. All gussied up in her Friday night best, bringing with her the lush peachy scent of Daisy by Marc Jacobs. This trifling hefa doesn't know the difference between club wear and business attire. I can't believe my wife fell for this atrocity. Today, she has on a tight fitting short pink dress and black suit jacket with rhinestones on the lapel. I roll my eyes. All she needs is a stripper pole and she'd be nightclub ready. _Heathen-ass-ho._

"Good Morning, Lena," She says, smiling wide, bright and phony the minute she stands next to me. "Happy New Year."

 _Okay, be nice, Lena. It's the New Year and you promised yourself you were going to leave old resentments in the past. Yeah, but I also said if I didn't have anything nice to say to someone that I would simply not say anything to them at all. This includes my wife's baby mama._

I take a deep breath. "Oh, hey, Monte. Happy New Year to you as well." I say and greet a student that walks past me.

"So, why are you out doing car and bus duty this morning instead of being in your office? I thought a teacher was supposed to be helping me with this today." She glances at her watch. "It's eight o'clock, aren't you supposed to be prowling the halls?"

 _Is she trying to tell me what I need to be doing and I'm the boss. Don't let this bitch get to you!_

I tilt my head. "And here it is at the top of the New Year and I see you're still worshipping the house of petty," I shoot back, shaking my head. "First day back to work and you're _already_ minding everyone else's business, except your own."

She grunts, dismissing me. "So how have you been, Lena?"

 _Okay, I see she wants to purposefully get on my nerves first thing this morning._ "I'm beautiful, thanks." I don't bother asking her how she's been; I really don't care to know. It's obvious. Stuck-up and wound up real tight.

She gives me the once-over, and smirks as she turns to face the students still entering the school. "Um, how's Stef doing? You know" she pats her thigh, keeping her stare forward. "with me and _our_ daughter being back together in the same city again? The two of you didn't seem so cozy with one another around here lately."

I give her a confused look. But I know exactly what she's referring to. My wife and me haven't been as close as we were, not that it is any of her damn business. Her moral compass doesn't allow her to respect the wife of her ex girlfriend, which in Layman's terms translates to her being an opinionated, petty bitch towards me.

"Stef is great, Monte. _We,_ are great. But if you don't want to take my word on it, how about you ask her yourself since you seem to be so concerned."

The last of the students enter the school leaving Monte and me alone. "I see the way she looks at you."

I frown. "And what are you implying?" I narrow my eyes, placing a hand up on my hip in a combative stance.

"You're not fooling anyone, I know you are mad at Stef for reconnecting with the mother of her daughter again." She snidely says over her shoulder and walks away.

I blink, taken aback, as she walks back into the building. I take my phone out and text Stef to keep her baby mama in check because if I have to do it, feelings will get hurt. I walk into the school and to my office to prepare the new agenda for the staff meeting for the New Year.

The End.

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this four-part story. If anyone has request I'm down to write em' up :)**


	8. Policeman's Ball

**The Badge of Honor Association will be hosting the annual Policeman's Ball to honor the brave men and women who put their lives on the line everyday to serve and protect the citizens of their communities. Luckily, this year the ball will take place on Friday at the San Diego Convention Center. Stef can't wait to show off her wife and beautiful family at the ball this year. The year she will receive an award for her outstanding courage and time on the force.**

 **Stef**

After a long day of work, I rush home to crack open a cold one and get myself comfortable for the Padres game. They're probably in the fourth or sixth inning right now. Chief had me doing last minute paperwork that took me longer to complete than expected.

I open my beer and take a sip. "Lena, honey?" I look around. Silence. "Babies? Anyone home?" I shrug and head upstairs to our bedroom. _Hmph! I guess not._ I turn on my 70' flat screen to watch the game. I was right, they're in the sixth inning. I strip out of my uniform and put on my SDPD sweatpants and my favorite Padres Nike sports bra. No time to put on a t-shirt. I sit at the foot of the bed and watch the game in peace before the wifey and kids het home. Grieinnke from the Dodgers is about to pitch it to Quentin. I sip my beer and pop a handful of _Miss Vickie's Sea Salt_ kettle chips in my mouth. Lena's orders, she's such a health nut.

 _Dodgers v Padres_

 _Vin Scully: Three and two . . . and it hit em! Wouldn't you know, now he has something to say . . . and look out here! AJ Ellis got out there just as Frankie and Quentin got together._

I take another sip of my beer mimicking fight moves. "Ooo! TWO TO THE BODY! ONE TO THE HEAD! I SEE YA, QUENTIN. DON'T LET GREINNKE GET AWAY WITH THAT LOW BLOW!" I yell at the television, spilling a few of my chips on the floor. I'm too engrossed in the game to care about Lena's repercussions at the moment. I'm so into the TV that I don't even notice my wife and Kelly walk into the room.

"Hey honey!" She kisses me the best way she can with one-year-old Frankie sound asleep in her arms.

"Hey, love! How are ya?" I try to look over Lena's shoulder's to finish watching this brawl.

"Honey, where's your sh-" She looks to me confused before turning her attention to the TV. Finding the answer to the question she was going to ask me about my missing shirt.

"Babe, out of the way. Please." I place my hand on her hip to gently move her out of the way.

"Hi, Stef." Kelly waves.

"Kelly! Hey, how's it going?" I smile.

"Honey, would you mind holding Frankie for me."

I sigh. I just want to finish this game, that's all. "Lena, just lay her down on the be-" She raises that one eyebrow and I straighten up fast. "Neverrrmind," I mouth. I grab Frankie out of her arms and lie down so that she can rest on my chest.

"Honey, would you mind finishing the game downstairs? Kelly helped me pick out a dress for the ball Friday and I would like to try it on if you don't mind." She says sweetly taking off her shirt. _Yes, yes I do mind, Lena._

 _Vin Scully: Quentin continues to amaze as pitches consistently hit him. It looks like the majority of the players are trying to be peacemakers._

"BOOOOO! Take that shit somewhere else Los Angeles!" I yell at the outcome of this game so far. Totally ignoring my wife's request.

"Foster…" Lena raises her voice to get my attention. She walks over and stands in front of me. Now, any other time I would have been completely distracted seeing her breast in this sexy red half cut Victoria's Secret bra, but I'm not impressed right now, the game is on.

 _Vin Scully: The trio of ranky, along with AJ Ellis and Carlos Quentin, now here comes the Dodger bullpen contingent. Quentin being led away off to the left… and Matt Kemp is irate. "Don't touch me!" I think he said "The blood black."_

 _"Don't touch me!" Matt Kemp keeps saying, "the blood black!"_

I try to look over and around her, but she's not letting up. _For Christ sake, woman. MOVE!_ Of course if I want to keep my head attached to my body I wouldn't dare say this aloud. I grab her hip to pull her closer to me. I let my hand lightly graze over her ass in the tight pencil skirt she's sporting beautifully. I squeeze it, just because I can.

"Baby, I just want to see what the Padres next move is going to be. Please?" I beg and pout.

"Fine." She walks over to the other side of the bed to pick up the garment bag. "By the time I get it on, Kelly, surely my wife will be _OUT_ of here then." I gently lay Frankie in the middle of the bed on her tummy. She begins to cry a bit and I soothe her back to dreamland. I turn my attention to my beautiful wife. "Why don't you want me to see it honey? Go ahead, try it on for me." I say focusing back on the game.

"Because I want to surprise you at the Policeman's Ball this weekend, sweetheart." She walks back over to my side of the bed. "Unzip me please." I did as I'm told. My goodness, I've just found Victoria's secret. I swallow. I clamp shut the sweet stickiness that has already started to seep between my legs. I shift on the bed at the sight of my wife's red thong in this skirt. Screw this game. And Kelly might just have to come back some time tomorrow. I bite my bottom lip as she turns around and sees my expression and laughs. _Don't test me, woman. You can get it right now, all jokes and Padres aside._

"B-b-but I already know you're going to look stunning in it, honey. What's so bad about me seeing you in it early?" I say watching her walk across the room.

"Oh nonono, Stef. You haven't seen Lena like this. Just listen to your wife…scram, beat it!" Kelly points toward the door. I blink. _What the hell kind of dress is this that they don't want me to see. Geez._

 _Vin Scully: The pitch that went over Matt Kemp's head to the backstop, that was the retaliation by cranky, but that's why Matt Kemp is very much involved in this. Jerry Hariston keeping him away…_

"Get lost, Stef." Lena tells me before whisking off to our bathroom. _I just need a couple more minutes._

Kelly sits down next to me. " I still don't understand you and Jenna's fascination with Major League Baseball." She wonders.

"You and Lena wouldn't understand because neither of you have ever played sports." My focus still on the game.

Kelly gasps. " T-that's not true! Lena and I were the Queen's of competition cheerleading back in our day." She counters.

I chuckle. "You call cheering a sport? Please. Now why won't Lena let me stay in here and see the dress? What's up with that? Seriously?" I whisper.

"Lena is about to walk out of there in a jaw dropping dress. You'll be too busy trying to get her into bed that I'll never be able to pry you off of her. Take a hike, Stef." She laughs.

"I sure do hope all this secrecy is worth it." I get up.

"Oh, trust and believe me, it will be." She assures me.

"Fineee, well, I'm heading downstairs to see what the rest of the kiddos are up to and finish my game." I say over my shoulders and walk out of the room. Once I'm outside I get down on my knees to take a sneak peak through the keyhole. What can I say? As an officer of the law, the suspense is killing me.

"Is it on, Lena? Stef has left, you can come on out." I hear Kelly say. I can't really see Lena though. Damn it.

"Are we sure we ordered this in the right size, Kelly? I'm having trouble zipping it up." I hear my wife struggle.

"Yep, size four, just like you said. Perhaps you're not a size four anymore? Here, let me help you." Kelly says. My eyes go wide.

"Puh-leez, sure I put on a little baby weight from carrying Frankie, but I know for a fact that I've lost fifteen pounds or more since then. Come on it's been a year now. The zipper is probably just stuck. Help me."

Crap. My knees aren't as good as they use to be and this squatting position isn't doing them justice. I stand up and softly press my ear against the door. My ass is grass if Lena finds me eavesdropping behind this door.

"Alright, alright. Suck it all in." Kelly tells Lena. "Perhaps you could suck it in a little further?" Kelly demands.

"Cou- Kelly you better make this work!"

"Oh goodness! It..it won't go any further up, Lena!" I hear Kelly struggling. Ah hell, this can't be good. Can't be good at all.

"Oouch!" My wife shrieks. "Easy Kelly. It feels like you're trying to zip up my skin." She complains.

"So how many pounds do you think I need to lose in order to get into this?"

"Umm, if you lost five, but if you lose eight you can get into it and be able to breathe."

"Damn it!" Lena's sounds defeated. "The ball is this Friday! Great, jussst great."

"Whoaaa, Nelly! There's no way you can lose eight pounds in four days, Lena. That's a suicide mission."

"You bet your ass I will. I don't have a choice here, Kelly!" Lena sighs. "All I have to do is up the ante on my exercise and diet and my wife will never have to know." I lift my head from the door and smirk. _Oh, is that so?_

"Why not, Lena? Stef is a police officer that goes to the gym daily. I'm sure she'll be more than willing to help you shred a couple pounds, am I right? Or am I right?"

"Wrong! You only say that because you're not married to her. It took me six years to get that woman to start eating a healthy balanced diet so that she can be fit in all the right places. Now that I've gained a few extra pounds and can't get into my dress I will NEVER hear the end of it you hear me? NEVER." _Oh come on, honey. I'm not that bad…am I?_ I think to myself. "This has to stay between me and you, deal?"

"Deal." Kelly agrees.

"Thank you, it's been a pleasure doing business with you."

I raise my eyebrow. These two are really something else. "Don't you and Jenna still have that trainer over at EOS Fitness? Ah…" Lena snaps her fingers. "What was her name again? Mo-"

"Monte Porter?" Kelly helps her out.

"Yeah, her! Are you and Jenna still clients of hers?"

"Oh, no, sweetie. That wicked witch was a monster. She's great at what she does, but she's a beast in the gym and will work you out like one to." She informs my wife.

"Doesn't look like I have much of a choice now do I? I have to do it or I will never be able to get into this dress."

I think I've heard enough of this. I quietly walk downstairs to see if my children have started on their homework.

 **Lena**

After Kelly left, I sat down at the foot of my Alaska King bed and pondered. This is not what I hoped would happen the week of the Policeman's Ball. A part of me wants to ask my wife to help me lose the eight pounds, but another part of me says no way Jose. I can ask my wife to help me with a lot of things, but not this. Her ego will get the best of her and me for that matter. I'll just call Monte Porter up and see if she can fit me in this week, I mean what do I have to lose? _Eight frickin pounds, that's what._

Frankie is stirring behind me and I know that she's about to start crying. "Mama, mama." She wails.

"Mama's right here baby, come here." I pick her up and place her on my lap. "Hi, sweetie! What's wrong with mama's baby huh?" She stands up on my lap and tries to pull my earring off per usual. "Unh unh unh." I say in a singsong voice. "Don't pull on mama's earring." Gently removing her tiny hands from my ears. I grab my phone and dial Monte to set up an appointment. It was a success; she can squeeze me in this afternoon. _Fantastic!_

I put Frankie on my hip to go downstairs to see what my wife and kids are up to and I should've known. She has the game on, the surround sound blaring, and throwing Jesus and Brandon onto the sofa. You'd think my boys have had enough of being rough housed by their mother, hence running to me crying about how she accidently burst their lips. Stef has Brandon pent to the floor, squirming beneath her, but he's no match for the tough cop. "I'll save you, Brandon!" Jesus comes to the rescue and jumps onto Stef's back.

"Oh yeah?" Stef counters and reaches behind her to send Jesus flying over her shoulders. He lands on the couch just inches from falling over the edge. This kid is laughing like he didn't almost hit his face on this wooden floor. I flinch and put Frankie down next to her toys. "Think again, tough guy!" She tells him.

"Mama! Mama, help me! Mommy is the big bad wolf!" Brandon whines, still pent to the floor.

I walk over to save my baby and low and behold, I end up being picked up by my wife. She throws me onto her shoulder. "Stefanie Marie Foster, you better put me down this instant!" I yell clutching onto the waistband of her sweatpants for dear life.

"I can'ttt hear youuu! I can'ttt hear youuu!" She pretends to ignore me and stands up. "Time out fellas, this big bad wolf is thirsty."

I try to wiggle out of her arms, but the woman is just too damn strong for me. "Stef, I swear, if you drop me on this hard floor, so help you!" I threaten as she walks into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water from the fridge. Callie looks up from her homework. "Mom, why is m- never mind." She focuses back on her lesson.

Stef walks back into the living room. "TIME IN!" She yells at the top of her lungs and throws me onto the couch. I bounce slightly before falling onto the floor.

"I am going to KILL you, woman!" I threaten after gaining my composure.

"Oh-oh!" She says wide-eyed. "I'm toast!" She says.

"Ya damn Skippy!" I start chasing her around the large living room. She is ducking and dodging me like an NFL running back.

She picks Frankie up using her as a human shield. "Frankie, save your mommy! Mama is trying to get me!" Frankie is completely dumbfounded. She looks at me and furrows her little brows like _what the hell is going on here? I just want to play with my toys._ Frankie looks over her little shoulders. "Bad mommy!" Stef gasps.

"What?! You too!" She throws my baby onto the sofa. "So nobody in this house is on my side here huh?" She asks completely baffled.

The boys and me say in unison. "NO!" Only to start chasing her again until she's had enough.

She flops down onto the sofa. "Okokok, I give up! You all got me!" She says out of breath. I straddle her and the boys get on either side of her lightly wailing on her. I grab the both of them. "Alright boys, I will take it from here. Thank you very much for helping me capture this big bad wolf." I wink and they jump off of the sofa to finish watching the Padres.

"No problemo, mama!" They say.

"Oh really?" Stef eyes me seductively. I fight the impulse to lick my lips as my arousal's heightened all of sudden. _No Lena, your kids are in the room! Don't let your wife get to you right now._

Her hands slide down my back, finding their way to my ass. She palms both cheeks, squeezing them tightly. "Behave, Stefanie. Our children are in here." I whisper so that they couldn't here me. She shrugs.

"So? It's not like I'm making love to you, I'm just feeling you up. What's wrong with that?" She winks and I try to get up but she doesn't let me. "Where are you trying to run off to now?"

"I have to get ready for the gym. Do you mind watching the kids for me?" I bat my eyelashes.

"Gym? Why do you need to go to the gym?" I act surprised. "I like you just the way you are." She smacks my ass hard.

"Ow, Stef!" She smirks, then nibbles on my neck.

"Aww, baby, come here. I'm so so sorr-"

"Mama?" Mariana calls for me. I'm having trouble trying to face her because her mother is viscously sucking on my neck like a horny teenager at the moment.

"Honey, cool it." I tell her. She releases me so that I can see what our daughter needs.

"Yes sweetie, what is it?" I ask climbing off of Stef's lap.

"I'm stuck on this math problem. Can you help me with it?" She asks politely.

"Welp." Stef pats my thigh. "That's my cue!" She stands up and walks over to the boys. "Boys, get up. We have to find something to wear to t-ball practice. Last one upstairs is a rotten egg!" She teases and they all take off up the stairs

After I help Mariana with her homework, I get ready for the gym. I help Stef get Callie, Mariana, and Frankie into the Suburban so that they can run around while Brandon, Jesus, and Jude practice for their t-ball game this Saturday.

"I'll see you later, honey." I kiss my wife. "Send me videos of the boys practicing please!" I kiss her again.

"Will do mama!" She winks and me. _God, I sure do love this woman with every bone in my body._ I get into my G-Wagon and head to gym.

 **A/N: Second part coming later this evening. My Birthday is tomorrow, July 8** **th** **and I'll be 24. For my birthday I will publish four more one shots for you all to enjoy this weekend**!


End file.
